1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating device, and more particularly to a lubricating device with heating function used in cooperation with motion transmission device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional linear guideway 10 is provided on a rail 11 thereof with an oil tank 12, between the oil tank 12 and a slide block 13 which is slidably mounted on the rail 11 is disposed an lubricating member 14, and between the oil tank 12 and the lubricating member 14 is disposed a connector 15 with an oil absorbing member 151. The oil absorbing member 151 absorbs oil from the oil tank 12 and transports it to the lubricating member 14, and finally the lubricating member 14 applies oil to the rail 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, a ball screw 20 is provided in its nut 22 with a lubricating member 23 with a protrusion 231 contacting the screw 21. The lubricating member 23 further comprises an oil absorbing member 232 for absorbing oil from an oil tank 24 attached to the nut 22, and then the lubricating member 23 applies the oil to the screw 21.
The oil absorbing members 151 and 232 of the linear guideway 10 and ball screw 20 are made of wool felt and absorb oil by capillarity. Oil will be continuously absorbed to do lubrication by the oil absorbing members 151, 232 no matter the nut 22 or the slide block 13 are moving or not, and therefore causing oil leakage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.